Kai's Bad Dream
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Kai has a bad dream involving one of his worst fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's me again. Here's a quick little one-shot about Kai. Hope it's good.  
**

**I didn't know exactly what to put for the second genre, so that's why it's general.**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

Kai raked a hand through his spiky hair, his face illuminated only by the bright lights caused by the TV. All the other lights were off, and it was only him and Cole, Zane, and Jay.

"Come on!" Cole snarled ferociously as he tried to reach the golden chalice that was set upon a marble pedestal, but was stopped by the hordes of defending soldiers. "Jay, I need your help!"

"M'kay, m'kay!" Jay said around a mouth full of food, wiping his fingers on the carpet of the floor before joining Cole in a fight that was doomed.

"Kai, where the heck did you go?"

"If you're wondering where I am in real life, I'm right next to you," Kai answered, unable to hide a broad grin. "If you're wondering where I am in the game, I'm hiding behind a pillar, waiting to sneak around the backside of everyone attacking you and Lightning Boy to get the chalice so we can go to the next level."

Cole threw the Fire Ninja a quick glare before turning back to the TV, his fingers flying across the controls.

"Smart-aleck," Kai heard muttered under the bulky teen's breath.

Zane wasn't doing anything, other than watching two of his brothers fighting a losing battle and the third sneaking around to grab the chalice, fighting once every so often.

In the end, Kai won the chalice whenever Cole decided to call it a night (considering that it was nearly midnight), and the four teens turned the TV and other electronics off and gathered up popcorn bowls, empty and half-empty cans of Mountain Dew, Sprite, and Coke, empty water glasses that were on their sides, and socks (in an assortment of colors, shapes, sizes, and designs.).

After cleaning up the game room as best as they could without a vacuum, they headed off to their room, where they changed into their PJs, but not after Kai, Jay, and Zane watching Cole flex in the mirror, saying things about how "tough guys rule" and other whatnot nonsense that made Kai roll his eyes, scrambling into his bunk bed, where he slid underneath the cotton sheets.

After punching his pillow once, he settled down onto his left side, pleasantly tired but not tired enough to fall asleep immediately. However, he soon found his eyes closing, and the tranquil darkness of sleep came and gently enveloped him in its arms, softly pulling him down into the wonderful world of sleep.

* * *

Kai found himself in a forest, bright sunlight streaming in through the full, green canopy of the trees, dappling the ground with splashes of yellow.

Vines hung down from the branches, fuzzy green moss growing on the thick tree trunks. Birds twittered and called to each other as they flew from one tree to another, landing on one branch briefly before quickly zooming off to another perch.

Kai smiled, admitting that this was a pleasant place to be, everything at peace and in perfect harmony.

He started walking, avoiding the tree roots that emerged from the ground before plunging back into the moist, dark brown earth. He spotted a mouse sitting on one of said roots, a small gray splash in the midst of brown and green, nibbling on something before turning and disappearing into its hole.

A russet squirrel scampered down a tree to his left, its bushy tail twitching before turning and scurrying right back up into the shelter of the curving branches. Kai rolled his eyes and continued on.

He hadn't gotten far whenever everything around him turned silent. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he tensed, eyes flicking back and forth while his heartbeat began to speed up, pounding against his ribs hard. His keen sense of hearing made out a dull noise that grew rapidly into a tearing, ripping sound.

The birds overhead suddenly shot up into the air, their calls sharp and alarmed as they took to the wind. Snakes began hissing and retreating, slithering into shelter as a monstrous beast came charging into view, and Kai had to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent a shrill scream of terror.

It was a fifteen-foot tall spider, furry and ugly; its legs curving arches that shredded the ground and undergrowth into bits of leaves and dirt. Eight huge pure black eyes glistened in the sunlight, reflecting the sun's rays.

Kai's legs began to shake as the spider approached him, its mandibles snapping and clicking together. The Fire Ninja _hated_ spiders, especially after being bitten by a Brown Recluse and having to be raced to the hospital for treatment. The spider soon towered over him, and he turned and fled.

Adrenaline was flooding furiously throughout his body while his blood sang as he raced to get away from the thing that he hated the most. His arms were pumping hard while his legs carried him as fast as they could. He didn't dare glance behind him, but he could hear the sound of the monster charging after him, as if determined to make him its prey.

Something hit Kai hard in the back, right in between the shoulder blades, which sent him falling to the ground, and then he was being pulled backwards.

Desperate, he writhed and tried to bury his hands in the dirt, hoping that he could pull himself free, but the spider's silk was too strong, and more quickly bound him up so that he couldn't move.

"Kai!" For a moment, he thought that his brothers would suddenly come bursting out of nowhere and start pounding the junk out of the spider, but no one came.

"Kai!" Now everything around him was starting to turn a light shade of gray before rapidly becoming darker until it was black.

His eyes flew open, and he realized that he was lying on the floor, his sheets tangled around him just like the spider's silk had in his dream. Above him swarmed three nervous faces, and he managed a, "Uh…hi?"

Cole rubbed a hand across his forehead. "For the First Spinjitzu Master's sake, Kai, we thought you were dying from all the noise you were making."

"Cole, I _was_ dying…in my dream," Kai answered, starting to wriggle in an attempt to get out of his sheets, but couldn't get out. "A little assistance here, please?"

He eventually got free and stood, kicking his sheets once.

"It must have been all the Mountain Dew you were drinking," Zane began, "because sometimes certain drinks will have an effect on one right before they go to sleep, thus causing them scary dreams."

"Or it could be your PJs," Jay suggested, "because _these_"-he reached over and grabbed one of Kai's sleeves, shaking it a little-"are flannel. It's the middle of summer, genius."

Kai looked down at himself. "That might be why, because I get these really awful dreams whenever I sleep in flannel."

"Problem solved, then," Cole said. He raked both hands into his hair, his bangs flopping right back into his eyes. "Now, let's go back to sleep. Kai, I highly recommend that you change."

As Kai was doing so, he spotted something creeping along the window. He went over to it, and he started screaming loudly, flailing backwards and scrambling under his covers, shaking.

"Kill it! _Kill it!_" he shrieked in an unmanly voice, pointing to the window.

"Oh, my gosh." Cole rolled his eyes before going over to the window and slapping his hand against the glass. He looked down at his hand and said, "Kai, it's only a spider."

* * *

**Kai's reaction is based off my sister's, because she thinks that all spiders are out to get her, and her reaction is quite funny whenever she sees even the tiniest spider that one could mistaken for a little speck of dried leftover food on the microwave door. *shrugs* I'm always making fun of her for it. As for me? I'm not a fan of spiders (unless it's the adorable little jumping spider; seriously, those things are so cute!), but I'm not afraid of them. Not liking them and being deathly afraid of them are two totally different things.**

**Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews (no flames, please), and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so apparently you guys want a second chapter for this. Will do.**

**I apologize for my absence on FanFic, but long story short life has not left any time for me to be on the computer for longer than five minutes. :(**

**So, since I'm just doing this right off the bat, I hope this is good and not crappy...guess I'll find out.**

**I don't own Ninjago (and I guess I should also add that I do not own FMA)  
**

* * *

It was the day right after his dream...or more precisely, nightmare. (His childhood fear would never leave him; it would haunt him for the rest of eternity.)

"What was all that screaming about last night?" Nya wondered at breakfast, reaching for the maple syrup to pour over her waffles. Kai felt his face warm as he received pointed stares from Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd. Nya raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother.

"I hate spiders, okay?" he stated in a semi-loud voice. "I had a dream about one and the rest is history."

Nya shrugged her shoulders and returned to her waffles. "Well, at least it's something legit and not weird."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Kai leaned forward so that his right elbow was on the table with his hand in a loose fist, and his other hand gripped the arm of his chair. Nya shrugged again.

"Well, I know how you get after playing some kind of creep game, and so I assumed that you had seen some kind of shadow that looked like one of those creepy characters from whatever you were playing. Or watching," she added in a knowing voice, turning her head so that if she had been wearing glasses she would have been looking more so over the right lens than the other one. Kai shook his head, sighing.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked, and Nya responded with a large smile.

"No, it's because I know you just that well," she said before brutally stabbing her fork into a slice of kiwi.

They finished breakfast in silence, which proved to much for Jay, because about a minute after the two siblings quit squabbling, he quickly finished up and headed into the game room.

"Alright, training time!" Cole announced. "It'll do Kai some good to get his mind off of his sneaky spiders"-at this Kai scowled at Cole, who ignored it-"and besides, Lloyd's not flexible enough for my liking." The Earth Ninja dragged the small Green Ninja out of his chair, one hand firm in the back of the collar of Lloyd's green shirt.

"Help me..." Lloyd said, and Kai just stood there thinking, _Cole looks like a kidnapper._ Kai and Zane exchanged looks and shrugged before following, leaving Nya to clean up the kitchen, dishes, and dining room by herself.

* * *

Kai ducked underneath Lloyd's right hook before popping back up and spinning on the ball of his left foot before bringing his right leg out to attempt a kick at Lloyd's temple. As small as he was, Lloyd had a really good leg reach, and his calf collided with Kai's.

"What do you mean 'he's not flexible enough for you,' Cole?" Kai shouted as he jumped backwards to avoid a hard lash to to his stomach. Off to his right he saw Cole shrug. Jay was crouched close to the ground, looking at something of great interest on the wooden paneling of the deck.

"Hey, Kai, I need to show ya something." Jay stood up with his hands folded in the way that kids do whenever they're holding onto a grasshopper and they don't want it to fly away.

"Do I have to see it now, Jay?" Kai went in for his own attack and knocked Lloyd on his back.

"Uh-huh." Kai gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Zane, take over for me!" Kai backflipped backwards while Zane did a handspring forward before engaging Lloyd in another battle. Ninjas just never walked away without doing some kind of backflip or something else.

His shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to his chest and back, so Kai pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Cole put his hands up, saying, "Whoa, flasher."

"At least I'm not like Major Armstrong," Kai said as he reached for a water bottle. Cole and Jay looked at him odd. Kai swallowed and added, "You know, from FMA? Fullmetal Alchemist?" When he continued to receive blank stares he groaned and face-palmed. "The thing that I'm reading right now."

"Oh, that thing! What about it?" Kai shook his head helplessly at Jay.

"Forget I said anything. Now, what is it that you wanted me to show?"

Jay got a large grin on his face and yelled, "Surprise, Kai!" as he threw his hands towards Kai's face and opening his hands. Something that was the size of a quarter flew towards his face and landed squarely on the tip of his nose.

"Jay! You jerk!" Kai screamed as he flailed backwards while swatting at his face to get the spider off. Jay was doubled over laughing like crazy, and Cole was snorting with laughter.

"Watch out for the spiders, Kai! They'll come after you in the middle of the night and bite you all over the place while injecting their venom that turns their victim's insides to mush and then begin drinking your liquified organs. Now how's that for a Kai Innards smoothie?" Jay was doing what Kai called an "Envy Creepy Grin," and thought, _That's it; Jay's demented_.

While Kai began the quest to find a broom to kill the spider with, Jay was still laughing hysterically. Five minutes later Kai was chasing Jay around the deck, waving a broom in one hand with a meat cleaver in the other yelling as loud as he could, "_Don't make me go all 66 on you, Jay! 'Cuz I will or so help me!_"

And all the while Sensei Wu just stood back with his staff in hand and just watched the whole scene with interest.

* * *

**It sucked, didn't it? I know I didn't really talk about spiders, but I tried, guys!**

**There's am FMA Envy Motivation that has a picture of him doing this really large smile with the caption saying "Creepy Smiles...Envy is doing it right!" That was my reference for Jay's smile. Trust me, find it and put Jay's face overtop of Envy's and tell me how that looks.**

**Um...I think that's it. So remember, review below and no flames, and...yeah.**

**Till next time, this is Gray and I'm signing off. :)**


End file.
